Home for the Holidays
by OhhMockingjayyy
Summary: Written for the Josh Hutcherson Fandom Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr. The plot request was for a story line involving Josh/ the recipient, hence the use of "you". As always, this is a work of fiction and does not depict reality in any way. Reviews appreciated.


A/N: This is my first time writing in this format, my apologies if it sounds a bit awkward at times (or the entire time). I hope it brightens your holidays!

It was three days before Christmas, I was flying home to Kentucky for the holidays when my plane happened to get laid over in Chicago because of heavy snow. I found myself stuck in an airport terminal trying to keep a low profile. It's a fine line really, disguise. If you straight up put your coat over your face it seems to draw attention so I ended up tugging my Cincinnati Reds hat down over my eyes and sliding my headphones up over my ears, hoping Andre could fend off any unwanted attention. Normally, the attention wasn't so bad but Catching Fire released exactly a month ago and the buzz from the movie was overwhelming. I hoped that maybe listening to some Lumineer's and taking a nap might help this dysfunctional situation slightly, at least it would keep me from flipping my shit on some poor flight attendant simply because she's the only one that will listen.

That lasted all of about forty-five minutes until my phone started buzzing in my pocket, stirring me from my attempt at napping. I checked the display, it was my mom.

"Michelle... " I mumbled to Andre, ignoring the call. I did not feel like giving her an update on the situation. I had no update. I was still waiting so what was there to discuss?

That's when I saw you. You were sitting across from me in the seats and buried in your cell phone. Andre had noticed too because he was smiling when I finally pulled my eyes off of you and pulled my hat up where I could see his face. He knew exactly the type of women I fell for and the smirk on his face was so wide I was surprised you hadn't noticed.

"Cut it out" I hissed at him when you looked up at me for the first time and our eyes finally met. I couldn't help but wonder what you were thinking but it seemed like a smile curled your lips upward slightly and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my lips too before I looked down sheepishly and pretended to be busy on my phone. _Damn, she's so hot_, I thought to myself trying to decide if I dare look back up at you. Normally, fans would have already approached me and I sort of hoped that maybe you would but then again, it was still possible that I wasn't _that guy_ to you, maybe that wouldn't be so bad either. To be genuinely liked for being myself and not Peeta Mellark.

By the time I coaxed myself into chancing a look at you, you were walking toward the gate and I realized that while I had been contemplating my next move the woman at the desk had called First Class and Business passengers.

I nudged Andre and he tugged his headphones down around his neck.

"They called us, man. C'mon." I said, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder before leading the way to the ticket gate.

You were a few people in front of me and I couldn't help but hope maybe somehow I'd be sitting near you, I needed to know your name. Like, fuck, I might just switch seats if I have to, to find it out. I actually stood there, hoping that some guy wouldn't just walk up and grab your hand or something.

By the time Andre and I were heading down the long hallway to the plane I had butterflies swirling around the pit of my stomach at the anticipation of talking to you. What would I say? I felt a little dumb as I struggled with whether or not I should just introduce myself. Like, I don't want to bean ass who expect everyone to know I'm an actor but at the same time I don't want to look like an idiot either. I heaved a sigh and I stepped onto the airplane and followed directions to my seat. My heart almost stopped when I saw I was directly across the aisle from you. I let Andre take the window and I slid my backpack into the top compartment before sitting down and taking a deep breath.

"Uh.. Hi." I finally said, looking over at you even while people were cutting through the aisles trying to get to their seats.

"Hi." You said, a smile brightening your face and I couldn't take my eyes off of you.

"I'm Josh."

"I know who you are... It's a pleasure to meet you." You said, introducing yourself and sliding your phone into your pocket book at your feet.

"So you heading somewhere for Christmas?" I asked curiously, my fingers fidgeting over the upholstered pattern on the armrest.

"Home. To see family and friends."

"Yeah, me too." I said, licking my lips out of habit and smiling. "I am just glad that we're finally leaving Chicago. Way too cold for me."

I wasn't sure why I was volunteering so much information. It's not like you cared but for some reason I just wanted to get to know you better. I hoped you didn't think I was crazy, well I am, but I still hoped you wouldn't like tell me to fuck off or something.

"Me too. My mom is like freaking out because we got stuck here. It's really nice to know I'm not the only one who didn't pack for this weather."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have had anything to wear had I needed to find a hotel." You laughed and I was pretty sure the look on your face was something like disbelief.

"Yeah right... Josh Hutcherson with nothing to wear in Chicago.. That'd be a travesty."

You caught me off guard with your comment. I wasn't sure exactly what you meant but it triggered a thought of you and I snowed-in in Chicago and somehow having nothing to wear didn't seem like such a horrible dilemma.

"Well, I'm sure I'd find some way to keep warm." I smiled, wondering if the dark look in my eye was giving away my thoughts.

"I'm kind of cold now." You muttered, only further sparking my thoughts of the ways that I could keep you warm. I swallowed heavily, hoping that the strain in my jeans wasn't becoming entirely obvious as I found myself shifting slightly in my seat. Your face was unreadable though, I wondered if perhaps you were being suggestive or if that was just my mind, being wistful.

I shrugged off my jacket, holding it out to you across the aisle.

"Here, this might help." It was in no way what I had in mind but it was the best I could do, short of dragging you to the lavatory and having my way with you.

You smiled, taking my jacket and sliding your arms into it. It hung off you loosely and I couldn't help but grin back at you.

"Thanks."

The flight attendant came around then, preparing drinks for everyone and offering us pretzels. It was a short flight so I took some water and you seemed to have something to do on your laptop. I tried to relax and not aggravate you, despite the nagging urge to ask you more questions. I decided I'd try to get your number before the plane landed instead of risking getting turned down and having to sit awkwardly by for another half an hour.

With a yawn, I laid back in the seat resting my eyes.

_"Josh?" You said, your hands dancing across my bare chest as I opened my eyes sleepily to find your head laying on my shoulder._

_ "Hmm?" I mumbled, tracing my fingers across the small of your back. _

_ "Do you want to stay tonight?" You asked, tilting your head so that your hair brushed across my jaw, tickling it slightly. _

_ "Mmm hmm. And the next night and the next night." I grinned, eagerly moving my hands around to your stomach and pressing my lips to your forehead. "But I promised I'd be home for Christmas so I guess tonight will just have to do." _

_ "You said you'd keep me warm." _

_ That's true, I had said that earlier on the plane and somehow we had ended up in this hotel. One thing led to another and now I was laying here buried in the covers next to you, my heart still pounding in my chest. _

_ "Are you still cold?" I asked sliding my hands slowly up your sides until they cupped your breasts. _

_ "Freezing." You said, lust coating your eyes as you moved your hips into mine, stirring back up the buzz of desire that led us here in the first place. _

_ I began to trail gentle kisses across your bare shoulders, your neck until my lips made their way to yours. The feel of your skin against mine and your tongue twirling across mine coaxed a soft moan from my lips._

_ "You're insatiable." I mumbled against your lips before nudging your legs apart slightly, settling in between them. I let my mouth trail down from your lips until I my tongue swirled across your breast, kissing and teasing. _

_ I could hear a sigh of pleasure echo into the quiet between us and I continued working at you until my hardness was pressed up against my belly, pleading for release. _

"Excuse me." A voice startled me from my sleep and I sat up quickly, my body still humming with desire. "Here's your jacket." You smiled and I inhaled sharply, reaching out to grab it.

"Thanks." I said, dropping it across my lap. _Oh my god. _ I thought, trying to shake the dream from my mind. It felt so real, I wanted it to be real and it was all I could possibly do not to reach over and touch your hand as you got up from your seat to get off the plane.

"Wait... Please." I said standing up from my chair as you collected your bags. "Will you be in Louisville long?" I asked, pushing out into the aisle and reaching to help you with your bags.

"Just for Christmas." You said, taking the bag from my hand. "I got it. Thanks."

"Well, we should grab coffee. Do you like coffee?" I prompted.

"Sure." You agreed. "Check your jacket."

As you began to walk away, I pulled on my jacket, slipping a hand into my pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Your name and number were scribbled on it and when I looked back up, you were making your way off the plane.

"Look at'chu man." Andre chuckled, patting me on the back proudly.

"Shut up." I said, sliding the paper into my jeans pocket and pulling on my backpack. Still, I couldn't stop the smile that was curling my lips as we headed off the plane and I only hoped that it was a cold Christmas in Kentucky.


End file.
